A Lost Heart
by Fantaji
Summary: Kyoko grew up, oblivious to Ren's affections. She is now just as famous as he is and has begun to become weary of the day-in-day-out guarding of her heart. But when she starts to look for love, will the one person who was always there still be ready and waiting, or will he have moved on?
1. Chapter 1: Guarded Hearts

Kyoko- age 24

Ren- age 28

_Skip Beat and its characters are the property of the wonderfully talented __Yoshiki Nakamura._

The lights flashed rapidly and without mercy as the lights bounced off her orange hair. She gracefully stepped out of the limo, on the red carpet, her dress shimmering under all the attention of the press. She smiled gently as she made her way down the carpet, pausing now and then for a photo-op. Her golden eyes were the only thing that would have revealed the truth of how she really felt if anyone had bothered to pay attention. Tired of the press and their constant nagging and rumor mongering, she did her duty until she finally made it inside the building, letting her face slip for the briefest second as she sighed and then forced herself back into character as people approached her in greeting.

As she smiled, hugged, and chatted, her eyes wandered around the room, looking for a particular face.

'_Why am I looking for him? Even if I saw him, nothing would happen.' _Kyoko sighed on the inside. '_He hasn't spoken more than a socially required word to me in 3 years. Though I really don't understand why.'_

Kyoko began to wander the room. A sudden fanfare failed to catch her by surprise as the President of L.M.E. made his typical grand entrance, this time in full jungle mode. The people who were unused to seeing the gaudy and eccentric display of the President, and even a few who were accustomed to it, shrunk back as the multitude of wild animals were paraded in by their trainers. A young woman left the President's side and ran up to Kyoko in excitement.

"Onee-chan! You look beautiful!" Kyoko smiled graciously.

"Thank you Maria-chan. You look quite stunning yourself." Kyoko took in the pale blue dress the young woman was wearing, clearly the latest design in couture. A voice from behind made Kyoko freeze mentally and internally in the middle of her assessment.

"Good evening Maria-chan."

Kyoko fixed the mask over her face and slowly turned to face the voice. Maria had already glommed herself onto the tall, handsome actor in response to his greeting, much to the disdain of the women around them.

As pure gold eyes met with deep chocolate brown ones, Kyoko's heart felt like it was going to burst and shatter all over the expensive and well maintained carpet. Little did she know that the man across from her felt exactly the same way.

"Mogami-san."

Kyoko internally shivered at his deep voice, a longing stirring within her for more than just a polite word from him. She still did not understand his sudden distance, which had started three years prior.

Ren, on the other hand, understood completely. Every time he saw her, the memory came flooding back.

_Ren's heart shattered as Kyoko shyly told him the news. She had a boyfriend. And it wasn't him. His mind was numb from the intense pain he was suddenly feeling. He was barely able to follow what she said. His mind had shut down and would not, for the life of him, allow him to hear anything except the words that meant his Kyoko was with another man._

"_I see." Ren replied, with some sort of mask still barely hanging on his face. "I suppose congratulations are in order." His gentlemanly smile appeared as he forced himself to look at her._

_Kyoko cringed slightly as she felt the anger emanating from him, and then was confused as she felt something she had felt before from Tsuruga-san, but had yet to figure out what it was._

"_Tsuruga-san…?" Kyoko began, but was immediately cut off._

"_Well, I must be going, Mogami-san. I have a very busy schedule and don't have much time for chit-chat." With that, Ren turned and walked away, attempting to give off the impression of a man who was not experiencing the most devastating blow of his life. Kyoko was left behind, confused and hurt by her sempai's response._

_After he had escaped from her, he went to his office. He presently did not have any work to do because Yashiro had set this time aside specifically so Ren could have some "Kyoko time" as his meddlesome manager called it. As Ren shut the door, he neglected to turn on the light. The darkness seemed like an appropriate place for him at that moment, considering the state of his mind and heart. For the second time in his life, Tsuruga Ren slid to the ground and sobbed._

_After sobbing until he was exhausted, he began to think about what he was going to do now._

'_I can't face her like this. I won't be able to survive around her in the state I am in.' Ren thought to himself. The only way out that he could see was one Kyoko herself had taken several years beforehand. To protect himself and Kyoko from what his broken heart might cause him to do, he had to lock away his heart and forget about Mogami Kyoko._

For Ren, that had been easier said than done and something he was not actually able to manage, but he gradually was able to distance himself from her. And he had suffered for it. His career had been fine, because he was a professional. He would not allow his personal life to cause his work to suffer, but, privately, he suffered from intense insomnia. If he fell asleep, he dreamed of her. And because he refused to have her come over to his apartment to cook for him, his diet had suffered as well. He had been sick far too many times for his liking in the past three years.

Ren looked at Kyoko, and pretended not to feel that pull in his stomach the second he met those golden eyes he had lost himself in many times before. As their eyes met, he saw something for the briefest second that made him become curious. He mentally shook it off and smiled his gentlemanly smile. But before he could speak, a soft, melodic voice sounded from behind. He saw confusion cloud Kyoko's eyes as a small, delicate hand placed itself on his arm. He mentally cursed himself for briefly forgetting.

"Mogami-san, Maria-chan. May I introduce you to my date, Utsukushī Megami."

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so excited that I have my first chapter out! This is the first fanfic I have written, so please be nice! I welcome any suggestions or critiques. And I absolutely love comments. So feel free to leave long ones and lots of them. :) I will try to update chapters quickly. I know how agonizing it can be to wait for that chapter to reveal itself.


	2. Chapter 2: It's a Jungle Out There

_Ren looked at Kyoko, and pretended not to feel that pull in his stomach the second he met those golden eyes he had lost himself in many times before. As their eyes met, he saw something for the briefest second that made him become curious. He mentally shook it off and smiled his gentlemanly smile. But before he could speak, a soft, melodic voice sounded from behind. He saw confusion cloud Kyoko's eyes as a small, delicate hand placed itself on his arm. He mentally cursed himself for briefly forgetting._

"_Mogami-san, Maria-chan. May I introduce you to my date, __Utsukushī Megami."_

Kyoko's heart dropped at the beautiful woman standing before her, holding onto the arm of the only man she truly desired. Out of the corner of her eye, she had a vague awareness of Maria putting on a face that was extraordinarily similar to Ren's gentleman face. A slight shiver ran down her back as she felt an extremely black aura surround the young woman, and knew that bad things were to come for the beautiful woman on Ren's arm. Kyoko gently reached out a hand and put it on Maria's arm. As she did so, the black aura receded ever so slightly.

Maria stepped up to Megami. Ren thought her facial expression looked vaguely familiar, but couldn't quite place it.

"How very nice to meet you, Oba-chan." Kyoko stifled her gasp as she choked on a breath she had been taking. Ren's eyes widened and look at Maria in surprise, then had to stifle the slightest grin from popping up his face. It was just like Maria to dislike any woman he went out with or showed interest in.

"Now, Maria-chan, that's not very polite", admonished Kyoko. "It's lovely to make your acquaintance, Utsukushī-san."

Kyoko gracefully shook the woman's hand, despite having a strong urge to scream at her to take her filthy paws off of Ren. Did she just call him Rem? Oh Lord, she was in way too deep.

Ren noticed a flash of emotion in Kyoko's eyes, the same one he had seen earlier when they first made eye contact, only this time, she didn't hide it and he could definitely recognize pain. His first instinct was to reach out and hold her in his arms until she no longer felt that pain, whatever was causing it, but the small hand encircling his arm reminded him of the restraint he needed to have. He was dating another woman. He had shut himself off from Kyoko. He couldn't give in to those feelings now.

"Megami, if you don't mind. When I hear Utsukushī-san, I look for my mother." Megami smiled beautifully, though, deep down, wondering where all this tension was coming from. She noticed the changes in the faces of the three people in front of her and she especially didn't like the change she saw in Ren's eyes. She would have to do something about this.

"Megami-chan it is." Kyoko smiled graciously as Ren's eyes belied his shock.

'_Kyoko is addressing someone she just met informally?! Why? Why can't she do that with me?'_ Ren felt frustrated at the marked distinction she placed on him compared to other people.

"Kyoko, my dear. My darling, talented, beautiful, magnificent granddaughter. Ren." The President approached them all, feeling a sick sort of satisfaction at the uncomfortable vibe emanating off this group. He noticed with marked amusement and joy the look in Kyoko's eyes. He began to start thinking of ways he could have a lot of fun with the new knowledge this group was presenting to him.

"Please introduce me to your companion for the evening, Ren."

"Ah, yes, of course. Utsukushī Megami, Lory Takarada, the president of L.M.E." Ren present his date to his boss, hoping that, for once in his life, the man would not do something to make things complicated or embarrass him.

Megami's eyes widened.

'_That little brat that called me a grandma is the granddaughter of L.M.E.'s president?! It would be unwise at this point to attempt to put her in her place.'_ Megami smiled at the President and offered him her hand. The President took it with much aplomb.

"I do hope that you will enjoy our little soiree this evening, Megami-san. Maria, let us go settle ourselves in. Ren, be sure to escort both of these wonderful young ladies to their seats, as I do believe, Kyoko, you chose to come without a date tonight?" Kyoko and Ren had stiffened slightly at the President's suggestion, and Kyoko nodded with an awkward smile. The three watched has the President sauntered away in his jungle tux, with Maria on his arm, and the lions, tigers, and bears (oh my!) following close behind.

Ren shook his head. Megami looked at him with an inquisitive look. When Ren just smiled with no other explanation, Megami turned to address Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan, please do let us take you to your seat. It is such a waste that a young woman be _alone_ at an event like this." Kyoko started at the emphasis on _alone_, and took notice of the slight hostility that accompanied the loaded statement.

'_What on earth…'_ Kyoko thought.

"If I may, _Kyoko-chan_," Ren said as he held out his arm. He took pleasure in seeing the slightest bit of astonishment register on Kyoko's face as a small blush crept its way up her cheeks. What he missed was the slightly sour turn his date's face took at the use of Kyoko's first name.

"Ah, it's really not necessary, Tsuruga-san…"

"Ren" he corrected firmly. "And it would be the greatest fallacy of my career to allow a young woman to be unescorted."

Kyoko nervously took his arm.

"I would disagree that it would be the _greatest_ fallacy of your career, Tsuru-Ren." Ren was surprised at the banter she had initiated. He knew she had developed some confidence over the years, but he had never once had her talk back to him in such a flippant manner.

'_But then again, you have exiled yourself from her life for the past three years.'_ Ren thought bitterly.

"There are many other mistakes you could make that would be far greater than not helping me to a seat that I am perfectly capable of getting to myself." Kyoko continued.

"Oh, so you think that I would make an egregious mistake, do you?" Ren said, smirking.

"Oh no! What I meant was…" Kyoko noticed the teasing look on Ren's face and batted him playfully on the arm. "You are so mean Ren!"

Ren laughed feeling satisfied that she used his name without stuttering.

"Well, you two seem quite comfortable with each other. You must be great friends." Ren and Kyoko both registered a bit of shock, and Ren looked at his date sheepishly, berating himself for, yet again, forgetting about his date.

"Ren was my sempai when I started out in the business 8 years ago. He helped me a great deal and I learned so much of what I know from him." Kyoko stated, attempting to diffuse the uncomfortable atmosphere surrounding the three of them.

"I see."

The three of them proceeded to make their way inside to the awards ceremony where, to Ren and Kyoko's secret delight and Megami's dismay, Kyoko was sitting at the same table as Ren and Megami. In fact she was sitting right next to him. The rest of the group included Maria who was sitting next to Megami, the President, Yashiro, Kanae, and the Ishibashi brothers. Ren narrowed his eyes at the card indicating that Hikaru was sitting next to Kyoko. For you see, he was the reason Ren had distanced himself from Kyoko three years ago. The President looked ready to giggle in glee like a school girl at the possibilities this seating arrangement presented.

As the awards ceremony started, the group sat down. Kyoko notice small strange movements coming from Maria. As drinks were brought to them, Maria chose a grape juice instead of wine, as she was still underage. Her grandfather raised his eyebrow questioningly, as Maria hated grape juice. Right as the music ended and the first presenter made it to the podium to speak, Maria's hand twitched ever so slightly, knocking the glass of grape juice over…right into Megami's lap.

Megami shrieked and jumped up. As she did, a deafening rip was heard. Ren and Kyoko looked down at the chair and saw half of the back of Megami's dress stuck to the detail work on the chair.

Considering the timing of each of these events, it had been completely silent when Megami had screamed. So everyone had heard and was now looking at either a reddish purple stain on her dress with a face to match, or they were looking at the interesting ensemble of underwear the Megami had chosen for that night. And interesting it was. It wasn't often that you saw a grown woman wearing strawberry print granny panties…

Megami's face changed colors very rapidly, before she rounded on Maria.

"YOU!" she screeched. "YOU DID THIS! YOU RIDICULOUS, SPOILED, EVIL, LITTLE NOBODY! YOU RUINED MY DRESS, YOU BRAT!" She moved as though she were going to slap Maria.

Before anyone else could react, a glass of champagne was thrown into Megami's face.

"I suggest you cool off, Utsukushī-san", Kyoko spoke in a calm, yet deadly voice. "You would not want to cause yourself anymore embarrassment than you already have."

Megami's eyes bulged in their sockets as she made to lunge for Kyoko, but was stopped by a large hand.

"I think it's time for you to leave."

A/N: Thank to those who gave me reviews! I know it's the same day as the first chapter, but I have no kids tonight and I am on a roll. Who knows, I may crank out a few more chapters. I'm so excited at the response my story has had thus far. A few comments inspired certain parts of this chapter. And yes, Maria called Megami a grandma. Don't you just love her? Well until next time, keep reviewing and keep reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Since You've Been Gone

A/N: You guys are awesome! I love reading the reviews you left me and am so glad that you all like my story so far. I hope I can continue to deliver to your expectations.

"_YOU!" she screeched. "YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE! YOU RIDICULOUS, SPOILED, EVIL, LITTLE NOBODY! YOU RUINED MY DRESS, YOU BRAT!" She moved as though she were going to slap Maria._

_Before anyone else could react, a glass of champagne was thrown into Megami's face._

"_I suggest you cool off, Utsukushī-san", Kyoko spoke in a calm, yet deadly voice. "You would not want to cause yourself anymore embarrassment than you already have."_

_Megami's eyes bulged in their sockets as she made to lunge for Kyoko, but was stopped by a large hand._

"_I think it's time for you to leave."_

Megami blanched as she slowly looked up into a face that very few had seen, most of them being at that table. Half the table shivered at the sight of the Demon Lord.

"Ren…I…she was…but…yo-yo-you…" Megami stammered as she tried to find some form of an excuse.

Ren switched rapidly from Demon Lord to his gentleman's smile, which at this point was just as scary. He waved to server, handed Megami's hand to him and then turned. He grasped the edge of the tablecloth and, as though he had done this many times before, he deftly pulled the tablecloth off the table, out from under the place settings. Nothing moved with more than a slight tremor. He turned and placed the tablecloth on Megami's shoulders, covering her exposed backside. He turned towards the server, who seemed to be in a mild state of shock.

"Please call her a cab. She is no longer welcome at this event."

Ren then turned and sat down as if nothing else were wrong. Everyone looked at him rather flabbergasted, but then, realizing the number of people staring at their table, followed suit.

Megami stared at the group.

'_Are they ignoring me? How dare they?! Who do they think they are?!'_

"What do you think you are doing?!" Megami screamed at Ren. No one even looked her way, much less gave her a response.

"You think you can treat me this way?! I'll show you! You have no idea who you have just insulted! You WILL regret this day, Tsuruga Ren! And as for you, you pumpkin bush, watch your step! No one gets away with treating me like that!" With that, she stormed out of the hall with the tablecloth billowing behind her like a gaudy, tacky villain's cape.

A pin drop would have sounded like a drum at this point with how quiet it was. Lory turned and, as though nothing were wrong, signaled the presenter to go right on ahead with everything. The man, flustered, had the band play the music again to get everyone's attention.

As things began to get back to normal, Lory leaned over towards Ren.

"Well, at least you aren't boring anymore."

Ren shot a look at Lory, then sighed and put a hand to his face. That was definitely not how he expect this night to go.

"Tsur-Ren? Are you alright?"

Ren looked up at the concerned face of Kyoko. He lost his words for a moment as he saw deep concern and worry etched onto her beautiful features. He began to wonder why he had given up in the first place.

"Ren? Ren?"

Ren snapped out of his musings and smiled a small, but genuine smile.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko. Yes, I am fine." Ren suddenly had an idea. "Since it seems that my date is no longer suitable for this event, do you mind if escort you for the remainder of the ceremony?"

There was a deep possessive sort of satisfaction he got when Kyoko's face turned bright red. But his heart hurt with words she uttered.

"Are you sure you really want to be talking with me?" Kyoko hung her head to cover her face with her hair as she tried to sound ambivalent. "It's no secret that you really don't like me."

"Don't like you?! What on earth made you think that?" Ren exclaimed quietly, trying to keep their conversation private as he had had enough of the public displays of his personal life tonight.

She looked at him incredulously.

"Ren, you haven't said one word to me other than what was necessary for the past 3 years."

Ren's heart dropped. For some odd reason, he hadn't really thought that she would notice his distance. How much of an idiot was he that he didn't realize that she would take his silence as a personal disdain for her? Ren sighed and attempted to rearrange his face into something that wasn't so… vulnerable.

"Kyoko, I'm sorry."

Kyoko looked up at him surprised.

"It wasn't because I disliked you that I have been keeping you at a distance. It's because… Well, it's hard to explain." Ren began to look very uncomfortable. The only way to explain his behavior was to confess his feelings. Surely she would just laugh at him for how he had acted.

"Are you sure you don't hate me?" Kyoko inquired softly. Ren looked at her and was dumbfounded when he recognized hope in her eyes.

"Of course not!" Ren smiled at her reassuringly.

Despite the quietness of their conversation, a few people at the table were very aware of what was going on. Maria sighed as she noticed the look on Lory's face, recognizing that it meant trouble for the two people she loved dearly sitting near her. But after a moment's pause, she began to smirk in self-satisfaction at the success of her little… prank. Pieces of that evil woman's dress were still hot glued to the chair. She just hoped that the woman would get the hint and stay away.

'_I really don't want to have to do anything drastic.'_ Maria thought sarcastically as she grinned at the thought of the woman's rainbow face.

It was all Yashiro could do to keep from displaying a very unmanly side of himself in front of Kanae. Inside, he was grinning like a school girl as he watched his favorite little couple make amends. He glanced sideways at Kanae, and inwardly gulped at the irritated and protective look Kanae had. She had not been very happy with Ren for the past few years, for how he had treated Kyoko, and Yashiro couldn't very well blame her. He had been very irritated at Ren for his behavior. But he really hoped, with how things looked on the opposite side of the table, that things would be changing for the better.

Lory grinned like a Cheshire cat as he observed the couple. Oh, this was going to be fun.

The awards ceremony ended. Ren had received 4 awards, and Kyoko was the star of the night with 6 total awards for the evening. He offered her his arm and she hesitated for the briefest moment before gracefully accepting.

He led her out of the awards hall and out onto the red carpet. Cameras went wild when everyone realized just who they were and that they were arm in arm together. Especially since Ren had walked in with another woman. As the limo pulled up, Ren carefully helped her into the car. As he slid in, the noise and the lights faded to the background. He looked over at Kyoko who was staring out the window silently. She was so beautiful.

It had been eight years ago that she had walked into L.M.E. and she had been someone that, at the time, seemed to represent everything he despised in new actors. But as he was pulled into the whirlwind of her life, he found the one person had been waiting for his whole life. And here she was, eight years later, the very picture of a woman. Those excuses he had given himself all those years of her just being a child no longer applied. But he still didn't know if he could just reveal his feelings to her, especially after he had just ignored her for the past 3 years.

Kyoko was reminiscing over the same thing. She couldn't believe she had come this far in eight years. All that time that she had spent with Ren, how could she have been so blind as to her feelings. It wasn't until she lost him that she realized just how deeply those feelings ran. Poor Hikaru had never stood a chance. All those dates she went on with him, she wanted to be able to like him back in the way he liked her, she truly did. She had thought that she was ready for a relationship. And Hikaru was so sweet when he confessed. But Ren began to occupy her every thought as the days went on and he continued to avoid her. The relationship had lasted only a few months, but it was enough to finish breaking her shell and put her on a path towards healing. She and Hikaru were still friends, as he admitted that while he liked her, he didn't think they would work as a couple either. She truly believed now that she deserved to be in love. And without that baka, Sho, around 24/7 (he had moved to America to pursue his career), she had gradually begun to forgive him.

Unfortunately, she still felt herself inferior to Ren. As she began to withdraw from her thoughts and back into the real world, she could feel Ren staring at the back of her head. A deep blush began to creep into her cheeks. God, how could she hide her feelings when he continued to get reactions out of her like this from simply looking at her?

Ren noticed in surprise the blush that adorned the back of her neck, and then realized he had been staring at her while off in dreamland for quite some time now.

He looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I'll take you home."

A/N: This chapter was to help fill in a few gaps. And set it up for things to come. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4: Home is Where You Are

_Ren noticed in surprise the blush that adorned the back of her neck, and then realized he had been staring at her while off in dreamland for quite some time now._

_He looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks._

"_I'll take you home."_

Kyoko heard him, but did not fully digest what he had said. When they pulled up to the Daruma-ya, Kyoko looked up in confusion. Ren saw her face change rapidly from confusion to recognition to horror.

"I'm so sorry!" Kyoko cried, almost going into dogeza before Ren stop her. It had been a while since he had seen her do that.

"What on earth are you sorry for?" Ren said, unable to keep the grin from his face.

"Well, you see… ummm…"

"Kyoko?" Kyoko squeaked and looked up in fear as she recognized the beginnings of the Demon Lord with the gentleman's smile.

"WellyouseeInolongerlivehereImovedouttwoyearsago!" Kyoko said as fast as she could.

Ren stared at her, trying with all his might to figure out what the heck she had just said.

"Kyoko. Can you please repeat that and do it at a normal speed of conversation so that I might be able to understand this time?" Ren said, amused.

Kyoko nodded and took a deep breath.

"I no longer live here. I moved out two years ago. I wasn't thinking about it when you said you would take me home." Kyoko sighed.

"I see. Well, then tell me your address and we will head there now."

"There's a problem with that. You see, it is on the other side of town. About a 45 minute drive from here." Kyoko explained sheepishly.

"A 45 minute drive from here?! Why on earth did you move so far away?"

"Well, I didn't choose it. The President did. He wanted to choose a place he knew I would be safe in since we were dealing with that stalker then and…"

"STALKER?!"

Kyoko cringed as Ren bellowed in surprise and frustration.

"What do you mean stalker?!"

"Well…"

"Nevermind." Ren sighed and out his hands in his head. Great, now he felt like an even bigger idiot for ignoring her while she was in trouble. What the hell had he been thinking?

"Well, with it being this late, I think it would be better if you just crashed in my guest room."

"Oh no, I couldn't inconvenience you like…"

Ren gave her a stern look as the words dies on her lips. He sighed and his eyes turned for irritated to anguished.

"Please Kyoko." Ren said softly. "I feel bad enough as it is for not being there when you were in trouble. Please let me at least do this small thing for you."

Kyoko nodded silently with wide eyes. She had never seen him like this before. She reached out her hand to touch his arm, but withdrew it before she did. Kyoko worried her lip and just sat back in the car quietly.

Not a word was said for the rest of the ride.

When they reached Ren's apartment, Kyoko felt a warm sense of security and familiarity wash over her. As they walked into his apartment, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. It smelled like him. Oh the memories that were coming back to her. She walked in and took her shoes off as Ren made his way into the living room. She slowly walked in and looked around. Everything was exactly as she remembered it. She made her way to the kitchen, thinking that the least she could do was make them some coffee or tea.

"Ren, do you want tea or coffee?"

"Tea, I think would be best."

Kyoko opened the cabinets, searching for the tea. Instead she found a whole lot of nothing.

Ren froze as he felt a dangerous presence behind him.

"Ren…" Kyoko's voice was filled with a deadly, no nonsense tone. When he turned to look at her face, he thought briefly that if she were a mother, her children would get away with nothing and would rightly fear her. But even the thought of Kyoko being a mother to his children could not save him from the chill of her stare.

"Why is there absolutely no food in this house?" She smiled sweetly, her voice was anything but.

"Ummm…." Ren tried to figure out what to say. Kyoko's face changed and she threw up her hands in a huff.

"How on God's green earth have you survived the past three years?! Obviously, Yashiro has not been doing his job properly. I will have to have a discussion with him." (Yashiro shivered as he felt a sudden foreboding of danger as he prepared for bed.) Ren would have felt sorry for his manager if he wasn't so grateful that her wrath was not directed at him. His relief, though, was short lived.

"Ren… You seriously need to take care of yourself! This is ridiculous! You are a grown man! How are you not able to buy decent and healthy food for yourself?" Ren was prepared to indignantly reply when the next phrase stopped him cold.

"I suppose this means that we will have to go to the store to buy food now."

Ren paled slightly as he realized she intended to feed him. Tonight.

"It's really not necessary Kyoko. It's late and we really don't need…" Ren trailed off as she gave him a look that brooked no more protestation.

"We will need food for breakfast in the morning and you are certainly not getting away without a proper meal tonight. I saw how you picked at the food on your plate at the ceremony." Kyoko marched over to the door and began putting on her shoes.

Ren sighed and made his way over to the door. This was going to be a long evening, he could tell.

When they got back from the store, Ren was loaded down with grocery bags. Surely the food he was carrying would last him for a month. Surprisingly, Kyoko didn't even protest when he paid, though that may have been due to the fact that she was arguing with the clerk over the price of some slightly bruised cabbage.

As soon as he set the bags down, Kyoko was off and running around the kitchen. What she was making, he had no clue. All he was sure of was that this was right. He had missed how she moved around his kitchen as if it were her own. He sat there, watching her deftly move the knife, chopping the vegetables. There was no waste in her movements. She was just as good if not better than most professionals.

In no time at all, she had a simple vegetable soup sitting in front of him while she finished the rest of the food. He watched her as he sipped the broth.

"What are you making with all that?" Ren looked at the large number of pots and pans that she had out.

"Just a few simple dishes. I am making enough so I can pack a bunch away as leftovers for you." Kyoko tossed a batch of fried rice in one of the skillets she was using, while whisking a half dozen eggs together. Before he knew it, Ren was done with the soup. Kyoko swept over, removed his bowl, and then set down a plate filled with a light and fluffy omelet.

"Aren't you going to write something in ketchup on the omelet for me?" Ren teased.

To his surprise, Kyoko came over with a bottle of ketchup and waited, expectantly for him to tell her what he wanted. Thrown of guard, Ren scrambled to find something for her to write. After thinking for a second, Ren grinned.

"Write… chicken."

Kyoko raised her eyebrow in question. She began to write it on the omelet as he spoke up again.

"As in Bo."

Kyoko froze. Did he just say Bo the chicken? Why? She glanced at him and became indignant at the look on his face. He looked like he was about to burst from silent laughter.

"When did you find out?!" Kyoko asked, frustrated.

"When you started dating the TV host, he let slip in a conversation I had with him that you were the chicken." Ren shrugged in that American way that annoyed her so.

"Bully", Kyoko mumbled as she finished the ketchup and went back to pack up the food.

After dinner, they both went to sit on the couch, watching some of the late night shows to wind down before heading off to sleep. Not long into the show they were watching, Kyoko's head started to nod sleepily. Ren watched as she started to fall prey to the late hour. He scooted closer without her noticing just as she started to lean towards the seat of the couch. Her head landed softly in his lap as she began to breathe evenly.

"Today was certainly quite the day." Ren chuckled. "But I'm glad things turned out the way they did. If not, you may not have ended up here with me. Sleep well, love."

Ren reclined his head on the back of the couch, with one hand running its fingers through her hair, and fell asleep. Neither could deny in days to come that this very night was the best sleep they'd both had in years.

Three to be exact.


	5. Chapter 5: The Tragedies of Technology

"_Today was certainly quite the day." Ren chuckled. "But I'm glad things turned out the way they did. If not, you may not have ended up here with me. Sleep well, love."_

_Ren reclined his head on the back of the couch, with one hand running its fingers through her hair, and fell asleep. Neither could deny in days to come that this very night was the best sleep they'd both had in years._

_Three to be exact._

The bright sun hit Kyoko in the face the next morning. Kyoko wiggled and turned to get away from it so she could sleep more, but the sun had done its damage. Kyoko reluctantly opened her eyes.

'_Ugh, why? I'm so warm and comfortable. Why did I have to be woken up? Man, my bed has never felt so comfortable. I must have been incredibly tired. What time…'_ Kyoko's thought process came to a halt as she felt something tighten around her waist. She slowly looked down to see a very well toned arm wrapped around her. Her eyes followed the arm until she reached the face and froze. With dark eyelashes mere inches from her own face, she was staring straight into the face of a very deep-in-sleep Tsuruga Ren.

She fought the urge to scream and jump out of his arms. The sun may have been unkind to wake her up the way it did, but it would be just flat out rude if she woke up Japan's most eligible bachelor by screaming in his ear and pulling him off the couch. Why on earth was she thinking about him as an eligible bachelor? He certainly was a catch, and his eyelashes… she had never noticed how long they were. His nose was perfectly straight and his mouth… NO! Kyoko groaned quietly as she attempted to berate herself without waking him up. She had to stop thinking about him like that. Especially when she was in his arms. His warm, strong, beautiful ar… AGGGGHHHH! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!

Ren grunted as she thrashed around. She stilled quicker than she had started moving. What she didn't know was that Ren had woken up before her. He watched all the faces she made from beneath his eye lids, marveled at the way she stared at him, and restrained himself from laughing when she seemed to be doing a version of dogeza that only used her head.

After a while, Ren decided it was time to get up, but, as his fingers twitched against her side, made the wonderful discovery that Kyoko was extremely ticklish. Ren flexed his fingers slowly against her side and stifled a laugh when she jumped with a look of surprise on her face. He shifted his head as if he were stretching in his sleep and let out a breath across the side of her neck. Kyoko shivered and clenched her head and her shoulder together.

"Kami, he is even a playboy when he sleeps!" Kyoko muttered as she blushed at the way Ren kept messing with her in his sleep.

"Who are you calling a playboy?" Ren whispered in Kyoko's ear.

Kyoko shrieked and fell off the couch pulling Ren down with her.

After the stars faded from her eyes, she realized she had just gone from one compromising position to an even bigger one. When she had fallen, she had pulled Ren down… right on top of her.

Ren lifted his head and shook it slightly the clear the white dots he was seeing. His eyes widened as he realized their position. The air around them seemed to thicken in seconds. They sat there staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Ren's eyes flickered down to Kyoko's lips and he slowly began to close the distance between them. Kyoko's eyes widened for a brief moment, and then slowly became heavy lidded. Less than an inch away, their hearts were pounding fast and loud.

"If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it, If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it, Don't be mad when you see that he want it, If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it...Woah oh oh oh oh oh…."

Ren's face turned a bright magenta color as he jumped up cursing to check his phone. A text from Yashiro flashed onto his screen. Ren suddenly wished his manager all manners of ill. (Yashiro shivered as he sipped his coffee, feeling as though many bad things were targeted right at him. Perhaps he should look into a better form of health insurance. Or a life insurance policy…)

Kyoko had sat up with her face hidden in her knees, attempting to calm her racing heart. As Ren turned to say something, a small orange blur flew past him into the kitchen.

"I'm going to start breakfast now." Kyoko said from the kitchen, just a little too high pitched to be normal. Ren sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Why did it seem like the world was against him? He started to walk into the kitchen when he heard an awkward sort of yell.

"KYYYAAAAAA!"

Ren ran into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Kyoko sitting on the floor, covered in flour and a cracked egg sitting dead center, dripping down her forehead. He could almost see steam rising from the top of her head, her face was so red. Ren stared for just a second longer and then started laughing. He went down on his hands and knees, dying of laughter. Kyoko's face showed her displeasure at being made fun of. When he looked up at her, she made a face at him and stuck her tongue out. This, unfortunately, only added to the effect and Ren could not breathe properly for the following 10 minutes.

By the time Ren had composed himself, Kyoko had removed what egg she could out of her hair. She looked at him with mild irritation. He was still on the floor, just sitting cross-legged, still breathing a little heavily with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, breakfast is being delayed. I probably should have asked yesterday, but do you have anything scheduled for today?" Kyoko asked as she put the ingredients away.

"No, Yashiro worked my schedule so that I could have the day to rest after the awards ceremony. The majority of my projects just finished up this week, so the timing worked perfectly. And I am glad he did, considering how certain events went down last night." Ren added ruefully.

"Yes, that was rather…. unfortunate. Thankfully the only media personnel inside the building were the ones that the President trusts, but I have a feeling it won't be too long before word of what happened, or at least some version of it, gets out. Either way, I would prefer to take a shower before I finish cooking. I don't want the egg that is still in my hair to dry." Kyoko wiped her hands on the kitchen towel she was holding.

Ren stood up and walked over to her.

"Of course. Go right ahead. You remember where everything is?"

"Yes, as long as nothing has changed."

Ren put a hand on the side of her face, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on her cheek. He looked deep into her eyes as he responded.

"No, nothing has changed. Nothing at all"

Kyoko stared, wide eyed at Ren as he softly caressed her face. Ren took his hand away, and she almost didn't notice him lifting his thumb up for her to see, her face turning a lovely shade of beet when she did notice.

There was flour on his thumb.

Kyoko ran off to the shower in a huff as she shout shouted at him.

"Playboy!"

A/N: I love how Ren teases her! He becomes like a little boy, playing pranks on the girl he likes. I think Yashiro may need to hire a bodyguard at the rate things are going. And poor Ren, it's not the world that is against him. It's just us authors. Only for the purposes of the story though, of course. *sensing Demon Lord presence from behind* Can't wait to post the next chapter! Keep reviewing because you all have awesome comments that I love to read. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6: I Love The Way You Tease

_Kyoko stared, wide eyed at Ren as he softly caressed her face. Ren took his hand away, and she almost didn't notice him lifting his thumb up for her to see, her face turning a lovely shade of beet when she did notice._

_There was flour on his thumb._

_Kyoko ran off to the shower in a huff as she shout shouted at him._

"_Playboy!"_

Kyoko took her time in the shower. She couldn't believe how easily she reacted to him. That damn playboy. Why did he have to tease her? Why did she have to be attracted to the one man she couldn't have? Kyoko sighed with the years of a woman twice her age. This just wasn't good.

Kyoko stepped out and reached for her clothes when she realized, she didn't have anything other than what she had been wearing last night. Slightly panicked, she thought furiously as to what she could do. There was only one solution she could come up with. She peeked out of the door, praying Ren wasn't in there. She swiftly made her way to his closet and started sifting through what was in there. There had to be something she could borrow. She wasn't as tall as Ren, but she certainly wasn't as short as she was 8 years ago.

As she sorted through the clothes, Kyoko thought she heard a sound behind her. She paused to listen and then looked towards the door. She didn't see anything so she continued to pick out a pair of plain shorts and a t-shirt. As she pulled them over her head, she could smell the combination of his Laundry detergent and then something that was just inherently Ren.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, was a very embarrassed Ren. He had opened the door to set a extra towel in the room just in case, since he wasn't sure if he had replaced the one he had used before the awards ceremony yesterday. The second he opened the door, he was greeted with the vision of a fluffy white towel wrapped around a petite, yet curvy frame playing with his clothes. He let out a sound close to a strangled gasp and closed the door, praying to God that she didn't notice him walking in on her. He moved quickly into the kitchen, lest she walk out and find him pressed, back first, to his bedroom door.

Kyoko walked out, just mere seconds after he made it to his chosen location. Kyoko shyly made her way over to Ren, and noticed, to her confusion, that Ren seem very flustered.

"Ren?" Ren jumped as she said his name. "Is everything ok?"

"Hmm… Oh yes, everything is fine." Ren stumbled as he tried to compose himself.

"I hope you don't mind, but I had to borrow some of your clothes since all I had was the dress from the ceremony last night." Kyoko blushed lightly. Ren looked at her and what she was wearing. Kyoko saw a glint of something that she really didn't understand in Ren's eyes.

"I think they suit you quite well." Ren said with a genuine smile. The compliment deepened the pink color dusting her cheeks.

"I guess I will get started on breakfast again." Kyoko said as she went to get the food from the fridge. Ren's hand stopped her.

"Let's just go out for breakfast this morning."

"It's fine. I can just as easily make breakfast for us here." Kyoko protested.

"Nope. My kitchen, my rules. And the kitchen is closed."

Kyoko looked at him with an eyebrow raised. One thing she had learned to do over the years, though, is to gracefully accept when someone is trying to do something nice for her. Though, with Ren, it still felt different somehow. Kyoko sighed.

"Fine. If you insist. I would love to go out to eat this morning. Thank you." Kyoko smiled at Ren and passed by him to get her shoes on. Shocked, Ren stared after her. He had been sure she would continue to protest. Though, he wasn't opposed to this reaction. It seemed certain things had changed over the past three years. Perhaps other things had changed for the better. Like her opinion of herself and of love. Hmm… he would have to test some things out.

They made their way to a little diner that wasn't very crowded at this hour. She excitedly ordered hamburger steak with an egg.

'_Well, some things don't change.' _Ren thought, grinning.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Ren inquired as he picked at his food. Kyoko shot him a stern look as she dug into her food, causing him to sigh and start taking bigger bites.

"I don't really have anything planned today." Kyoko said thoughtfully, between bites. "I guess I was so excited about the awards event that I didn't really think about what I would do after. There is nothing particularly pressing that I have to take care of right now. The projects I am working on don't have anything today or tomorrow because of the ceremony. I do have an interview tomorrow. And then a photoshoot, but both are in the afternoon. After tomorrow though, my schedule is jam pack. Kiari- chan, my manager, is like a female Yashiro. I really don't know how she manages to get me as much time for myself as she does. I rarely get home too late in the evenings. Then again, many of my things are scheduled very early in the morning. So perhaps that is part of her secret."

"It seems like you have become very busy. Just as busy as I am. " Ren teased.

Kyoko smiled graciously, making Ren's heart do flip flops.

"I am incredibly busy, but I don't know if I can quite put myself in the same category as you quite yet. Though I am not far off, if I may be so bold." She gave Ren a very Natsu-like wink.

Ren stared wide-eyed at her. When did that become a comfortable thing for her to do?! What made her comfortable with doing that? Many things had definitely changed, and so far it was only for the better. Oh Kami, his heart was about to pop out of his chest. He gathered himself together to respond to her before she noticed his flustered appearance.

"Well, I would say, judging from the reception you had at the awards ceremony, you every right to put yourself in the same category, if not one higher. You do realize you got more awards than I did, don't you?" Kyoko blushed lightly at his compliment.

"Thank you Ren. That means the world to me."

He was going die of a heart attack if she kept this up. This was no longer his innocent, naïve Kyoko. This was Kyoko, a woman more beautiful than anything he could imagine, with an air of grace, sophistication, and confidence that can only come from a woman who is sure of herself without being narcissistic. She had become someone, while still virtuous and pure, was a bit of a flirt at the right moments, teasing in a way that was appealing, but not leading anyone on. He had missed so much in the past three years. His heart ached at the thought, but perhaps it was good for her that he hadn't been there. She seemed to have blossomed and flourished.

"So, about today, since you don't have anything planned, perhaps we can hang out? Catch me up on everything I missed while being an idiot?" She blushed lightly and laughed.

"That would be wonderful. What did you have in mind?"

Ren thought for a moment, not noticing as she took his fork, placed a large amount of food on it, and then placed it gently in his hand. He went to take a bite, then started sputtering at the quantity of food he had just put in his mouth. Looking at Kyoko who was attempting to hide her laughter behind her hand, Ren looked at her incredulously.

"Serves you right for not eating properly." Kyoko said with a smug look on her face.

"Oh really?" Ren gathered a bit of food on his fork and flicked it at her. Kyoko squealed and giggled as she dodged the food. By this time, they were both laughing, drawing amused looks from the staff at the diner.

"Anyway, back to what we were discussing. Your thoughts on today?" Kyoko said as she calmed down.

Ren grinned.

"How about you let me keep it a secret? Trust me?"

Kyoko looked at him suspiciously.

"Hmm… maybe?" Kyoko laughed as Ren hit her with a puppy pout.

"Fine, yes. I trust you."

They finished eating, paid for their food, and headed out, donning their disguises. As they made their way out, Kyoko caught sight of a newspaper headline.

**KYOKO: Man Stealer? Vicious Femme Fatale?**

Three pictures were plastered underneath: one of Ren walking in with Megami, and the other of Ren walking out with Kyoko. The third picture was of Megami holding the tatters of her ruined dress.

Kyoko groaned as she picked up a paper. Ren glanced at what she was holding and scowled when he read it. He took the paper, waded it up and tossed it in the trash can.

"Don't even bother with trash rags like that. There is no basis for it. They'll write anything to make a buck."

Kyoko ran over and smoothed the paper back out.

"Ren, you missed something important." Kyoko pointed to the line just below the headline.

**Exclusive interview with Utsukushī Megami on what really happened when Kyoko went on a jealous rampage!**

Ren growled as he read the line. He waded the paper back up and threw it in the trash can again.

"Don't worry. She won't get away with it. The President knows how to take care of his own."

"If you're sure…" Kyoko still felt uneasy about it.

"Forget it. In the mean time, we need to go shopping."

"Shopping? What on earth for?"

"You'll see." Ren grinned.

A/N: Here it comes. You know someone like Megami doesn't just let things drop. What lies has she spread about Kyoko? Will this affect Kyoko's career? And what exactly does Ren have planned for Kyoko for their "date"? I feel like I am channeling Lory right now. Which may or may not be a good thing. Probably not for our beloved characters.

Beauty's, seriously, your comments crack me up. And Yumi, seriously, if I weren't writing this and were a reader instead, my sentiments exactly. We have some serious stuff coming up in the next chapter. I think you guys will be very happy.

I am already thinking ahead to a couple other stories I can write. One idea is a collection of one shots using my own kids as inspiration for the antics of Kyoko and Ren's children. What do you guys think?

Keep reviewing and I will keep writing as fast as I can!


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

_Ren growled as he read the line. He waded the paper back up and threw it in the trash can again._

"_Don't worry. She won't get away with it. The President knows how to take care of his own."_

"_If you're sure…" Kyoko still felt uneasy about it._

"_Forget it. In the mean time, we need to go shopping."_

"_Shopping? What on earth for?"_

"_You'll see." Ren grinned._

Kyoko stared as she stood in front of the most exclusive boutique in Japan.

"Ren… What are we doing here? Kyoko asked tentatively.

"We are here to get you the clothes you need for the rest of the surprise."

Kyoko stared at him as he dragged her into the shop. As they entered, they were met by a woman with her silver hair styled into the most becoming updo for her face shape and style. She held herself elegantly and confidently. She reminded Kyoko of an Okami.

"Welcome back, Tsuruga-san. And what can we help you with this morning?" They lady asked.

"I need an outfit for this lovely young lady." Ren stated, looking at Kyoko with glowing eyes. Kyoko colored under his glance.

"And for what type of event shall we be dressing her for?"

"Here are all the details. I trust you will be able to supply something appropriate?" Ren handed a sheet of paper to the lady.

"Of course. If you will just sit there for a few moments, we will have completed looks prepared momentarily."

With that, she moved to the back room, which seemed to be the signal for several other attendants to immediately appear. Some of them brought snacks and drinks forward, while others began to take measurements and take notes on Kyoko's appearance. After they were done, Kyoko flopped down on the couch.

"Good Lord. I have been fitted before, but not quite like that. What exactly is going on Ren? This place doesn't just provide outfits to anyone."

Ren contemplated her for a second, and then seemed to come to a conclusion. He leaned forward and took her hands. If there was anytime to tell her, it was now. He had spent too much time running away from her, and he would not make the same mistake again.

"Kyoko. There is something that I need to tell you. The reason I am welcome here anytime is because… well, it's sort of my family's business."

Kyoko's eyes widened. Then her brow furrowed as she tried to remember something.

"Wait the owner of this place is that world famous model…"

"Yes, it is. More recently known as Julie Hizuri."

"You're related to Father?!" Kyoko looked surprised.

"Well, not just any kind of related. They are sort of… my parents."

Ren closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. Nothing happened. When Ren opened his eyes, he was faced with a frozen Kyoko.

"Kyoko…? Ummm… hello?" Ren waved his hand in front of her face. She blinked in surprise.

"So wait… you're…. Kuon?"

"Yes."

"And a while back, Father told me about his son… and I realized that Kuon was…. Corn."

Ren froze at the knowledge that she had figured out that much. He hadn't been planning on revealing everything at once.

"Which means that you are… Corn?" Kyoko's eyes widened.

"Kyoko, I…"

"We are ready for you, madam." The lady manager walked in, followed by several girls, each holding a different outfit.

"Of course." Kyoko put a smile on her face and walked over to the ladies who lead her to a changing room.

Ren sat there with his head in his hands. How had she figured it out? Dad must have talked about the trip they had taken, and where they had gone. Kyoko was sharp about everything, except for anything that seemed to have to do with her personally. He was glad she had already agreed to spend the day with him, as after today, she would probably never want to see him again.

Ren looked up as he heard a collective gasp from the ladies. They filed out and held the curtain back as Kyoko stepped out. Ren's heart stopped.

Kyoko was wearing a form fitting evening gown that was made of a series of blue shades and dropped at the hips. The top was a sleeveless sweetheart neckline with a line of crystals settled just under the bust. The fabric faded from a midnight blue at the top to a pale ice blue at the bottom. The sheerness of the top layer was complimented by the shimmer of the material. The bottom of the dress was a high-low style, showing an elegant pair of silver heels that wrapped round her legs like ballet slippers. A pair of sapphire and diamond teardrop earrings added a perfect touch of elegance with a matching necklace delicately placed around her neck. Her hair had been pulled back into an elegant French twist. A few thin silver bracelets rested against her right wrist. A light touch of make-up highlighted her beautiful face.

Ren couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Kyoko blushed under the intensity of his gaze.

"Well… What do you think?"

"You look… incredible." Ren was barely able to breathe out the words.

"Kyoko, I… I'm sorry." Ren hung his head. Kyoko looked at the ladies of the shop, and , as if by magic, they disappeared. Kyoko moved to lift his head. Ren looked at her, surprised.

"There is nothing to apologize for. I have never known you to do something without a good reason. You may not always tell me what that reason is, but I trust you. And I can imagine a secret like The Tsuruga Ren's real name is a secret that is kept on some serious lockdown." She smiled gently. "I am glad you trusted me enough to tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Ren's eyes were wide as he listened to Kyoko tell him she was ok with everything he had just revealed to her. She wasn't rejecting him. As that thought registered in his mind, he felt himself floating up to cloud 9.

"And I must say, it is good to see you again, Corn." Kyoko grinned as she teased him with the old nickname she had bestowed upon him.

Ren laughed in relief.

"I just didn't have the heart to correct you back then. You were so small, and so excited at the thought of a fairy prince being your friend, I just didn't want to disappoint you."

"You were sweet. And I have always considered you my best friend." Kyoko laughed. "Both as Tsuruga Ren and as Corn. Don't tell Kanae." Her eyes softened as she looked at the man who she wished so desperately was more than a friend.

A throat cleared to the right of the changing room. Both of them looked to see the manager waiting with her eyes averted, ever the soul of discretion and professionalism.

"Will Mogami-san be wearing the ensemble out?"

Kyoko looked expectantly at Ren, who nodded and handed the manager a card. He looked back at Kyoko with pride in his eyes.

"Mom will be happy to know that this dress looks so extraordinary on you."

Kyoko's eyes widened. "Mom? Oh boy, so what exactly am I supposed to call Father now? And he had always insisted I feel comfortable enough to call his wife either Julie or Okaa-san." Kyoko began to worry her lip. Ren chuckled at her dilemma.

"I have a feeling that they would both be very hurt if you suddenly stopped calling them what you usually call them."

"True, Father is an oya-baka. And now that I know you are his son, I can't believe I didn't put the pieces together sooner. I can see now where you got that puppy pout from."

Ren bust out laughing.

"Him being an oya-baka is an understatement." Kyoko laughed as Ren joked about his father. She liked seeing this side of him.

The manager came back and handed Ren his card. She snapped her fingers and a girl arrived carrying a white faux fur stole.

"Compliments of the store, madam."

As the shop girl placed the stole around Kyoko's shoulders, Kyoko gasped at the softness.

"Are you sure?! It's absolutely beautiful!"

"Of course madam." The manager smiled softly at the young woman. "It looks exquisite on you."

"Thank you so much." Kyoko's eyes shone gratefully.

Ren went and was fitted in a suit he had previously ordered. Kyoko blushed as he offered her his arm.

They drove in comfortable silence until both of their stomachs growled in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. They had spent several hours at the shop and the remnants of their brunch had long since become nothing more than a memory.

Ren stopped at a 5-star restaurant, where they were escorted to a private booth. After much prodding from Kyoko and minor resistance from Ren, they both finished their dinner and headed back out.

"Ren, where exactly are we going?" Kyoko asked for the twentieth time.

"You will see when we get there." Ren replied, smiling at her impatience.

The evening began to grow dark as they continued to drive. Ren pulled up to a large building with beautiful lighting. As Kyoko looked to see what the building was, she let out a gasp.

A/N: The bomb has been dropped! Ren has finally grown a pair and told Kyoko his true identity! Now, I know, some of it might seem a little out of character, but I am trying to write this from an older and more mature Kyoko perspective. Dress description inspired by my senior prom dress. Following chapter is to include some… oh, well you guys can just wait and see. :P

So where do you guys think they are? I know where I plan to send them, but if I like your guess better, I might just steal for the next chapter. ;)

I will try to post as much as I can today as I will be out all day tomorrow and will not be able to post much. So pace yourselves so you don't get too lonely, and leave hundreds of lovely comments for me to read when I get back home tomorrow evening!


	8. Chapter 8: Fairytales and Serious Talks

"_Ren, where exactly are we going?" Kyoko asked for the twentieth time._

"_You will see when we get there." Ren replied, smiling at her impatience._

_The evening began to grow dark as they continued to drive. Ren pulled up to a large building with beautiful lighting. As Kyoko looked to see what the building was, she let out a gasp._

Before Kyoko was the New National Theatre. It housed the best of the ballets, musicals, and other performing arts. And front and center was a beautiful poster, advertising the ballet of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

Kyoko looked at Ren wide-eyed.

"Really?" She whispered.

Ren grinned at her and nodded.

Kyoko squealed in glee.

"Oh Ren! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kyoko was so excited, she hugged him and then as she was pulling back, grabbed his face and kissed him.

Ren's body reacted before his mind could fully process what was happening. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. For just a few moments, Ren and Kyoko were lost in each other, the rest of the world fading away.

And then Kyoko seemed to regain her senses. She broke the kiss with wide eyes and blushed redder than a tomato.

"Ren… I… I am so sor…" Ren put a finger to her lips as she stuttered.

"I think we should head in before we miss the show." The Emperor of the Night had arrived. Kyoko shivered at the tone in his voice and the look in his eyes. She nodded slightly as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. They finally broke eye contact to head in when Ren reached down and captured her hand in his. Kyoko's blush, which had begun to soften, came back in full force, but she didn't pull away.

They settled into their seats, which were in a private booth. Both Kyoko and Ren's minds were reeling from what had just happened.

Ren had one single thought revolving in his mind.

'_She kissed me.'_

Kyoko, on the other hand, had a million thoughts rapidly firing through her mind.

'_I just kissed Ren! What the hell was I thinking?! Oh my god, why did I do that? I wasn't thinking right. But… It was really nice. More than nice. It was amazing. I didn't know kissing could be like that. Well, I don't know a lot about kissing in general really. But his lips were so soft. And he was gentle, but at the same time his kiss was urgent. But… That means he kissed me back… Why did he kiss me back? It couldn't possibly mean anything. Could it? I mean, why would he kiss me if it didn't mean anything? Did it mean something to him? What about me? It was just so amazing. I was so happy he would do something like this for me, that I didn't think. I just reacted off of emotion. Which means… I really do love him. I mean I was sure that I was really attracted to him. But… I love him." _Kyoko's eyes brightened unconsciously as she accepted the reality of her feelings. She was happy to be in love with Ren.

The show started and Kyoko pushed her thoughts to the side for later so that she could focus on the ballet. She watched as the Hermia and Lysander tried to protect their love, as Helena attempted to woo Demetrius, Demetrius was determined to come between Hermia and Lysander. She laughed in glee at the antics of Puck, frowned at the fighting of Oberon and Titania. She nodded at the justice of Bottom being turned into a donkey. Her eyes twinkled at the beauty of the fairies. And Ren watched every moment.

At the end of the ballet, Kyoko had tears brimming in her eyes. She stood and applauded with the rest of the crowd. As everything began to calm down, she turned to Ren with a look of pure joy in her eyes. Ren offered her his arm and they headed out to the car. After helping Kyoko in the car, Ren looked up and realized that every man within a 20 foot radius had been staring at her. He smiled to himself and was immensely grateful that she was with him tonight. Forever, if he had anything to say about it.

They drove off in a comfortable silence. Ren waited a few moments, enjoying the simple happiness of just being with Kyoko, before speaking.

"Kyoko." She looked over at him happily. Her eyes began to widen as the thoughts she had previously pushed aside came flooding back.

"Yes?" She said quietly.

"I think we need to talk. About us. Would you be willing to come back to my place so we can discuss everything?" Ren asked, willing himself to remain calm. Kyoko's eyes shimmered with hope and fear at the same time.

"Yes."

They reached the apartment complex and were met with a massive media circus. Kyoko and Ren looked on, shocked at the reporters pouncing on every single person going in and out of the building. When one reporter grabbed the arm of an elderly lady, the security guard jumped into action, spraying pepper spray into the reporter's eyes. The old lady clutched her purse in fear as the guard ushered her quickly into the building.

Ren and Kyoko looked at each other, concerned.

"I don't think it is a good idea for us to be here right now." Ren said. "I have a feeling they are waiting for me to arrive. And are probably hoping that you show up along with me."

"You are probably right. But what can we do?" Kyoko worried her lip for a few moments before lighting up. "Why don't we go to my place?"

Ren looked at Kyoko in surprise. He contemplated the idea for a few moments.

"Are you sure? You are comfortable with that?"

"Ren, you have opened your home to me on many occasions. I am perfectly comfortable with opening up my home to you in your time of need." Kyoko smirked.

Ren laughed, amazed at the woman before him.

"Okay then. Lead the way."

They arrived at Kyoko's apartment a while later. Seeing no sign of paparazzi, they parked and headed in. Kyoko unlocked the door and led the way inside. Ren smiled as he saw a room that seemed to be very much Kyoko. The room was tidy. A cozy couch stood on one side of the room, a TV across from it. A desk was settled in a corner of the room. Around the room, there were little decorative touches that showed a woman lived here: delicate fairy figurines, simple yet elegant pieces of art. A glass armoire of books, dvds, scripts, etc. was next to the TV.

Entering the kitchen, it was nothing less than what he would have expected of Kyoko. It was immaculate. It was like he stepped into a professional kitchen. He watched as she went over to the coffee pot and began to make coffee for the two of them. She reached into the bread box on the counter and pulled out some kind of a loaf. She cut a couple of slices off and transferred them onto a pair of plates. She set the plates down on the table right as the coffee maker finished. She poured two cups of coffee, set one down in front of Ren, and then took a seat, sipping her coffee as she looked up at him.

"So what do you think?" Kyoko asked as she took a bite of the loaf in front of her. Ren also took a bite and was surprised to find it was banana bread with just a hint of cinnamon. He basked in the warmth of her cooking for a moment before answering.

"This looks like a wonderful place. You certainly have done well for yourself." Kyoko smiled and nodded thoughtfully. Ren went to take another bite and realized, to his surprise, that he had already finished. He cleared his throat as he pushed the plate away.

" Kyoko, about earlier. We should talk about it. Clear some things up." Ren didn't quite know how to start.

Kyoko nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to jump on you. I was just so excited and happy and well…" Kyoko blushed and looked away.

"Please don't apologize." Ren said earnestly. "There is nothing to be sorry for."

"What on earth do you mean? I practically assaulted you."

Ren chuckled.

"Well, I must say, I have never been so pleasantly assaulted before in my life." Kyoko's jaw dropped and eyes widened.

"Ummm… Ren? I don't really know what to say at this point. I am not entirely sure where this conversation is going. I… I don't want to assume anything…" Kyoko said nervously. She bit her lip and tried not to look at Ren. She could hear words coming out of her mouth that she had not intended to say.

"What are you afraid of assuming, Kyoko?" Ren prompted hopefully.

"It's just it sounds like… The way you are saying things makes me think you… possibly… feel something for me."

Ren steeled his nerves for the second time that day. He took a deep breath.

"Kyoko, I love you."

A/N: Gah! I can't believe the moment has come. We shall see what happens. But, be warned, Megami is not going away easily. Many big things to come in the next few chapters!


	9. Chapter 9: The Internal Musings of Kyoko

"_Kyoko, I love you."_

Ren waited as he stared at a frozen Kyoko. He knew she was frozen because she needed time to think. And this was something he definitely didn't want to push too much. Ren smiled softly as she began to unfreeze, but then was surprised as she also began to think out loud. He was pretty sure she wasn't aware that she was speaking out loud, considering what she was saying. And very rapidly, by the way.

"He… loves me? Is this a line from a script? But no. He said my name. So does this mean he actually has feelings for me? This can't be true. Why would he love me? I am nowhere near his level! He is just so… amazing, handsome, talented, intelligent, and when he looks at me, Kami, those eyes of his. When he goes from his gentleman's smile to genuine smiling to Demon Lord to Emperor of the Night, Kami, with just his eyes he can throw my emotions and senses off balance. But if he loves me that means he wants to k-k-k-kiss me, probably. (Fierce blush on Kyoko's cheeks occurs at this thought.) Not that I would mind, really. I'm sure he is a fantastic kisser, considering he has probably kissed a ton of women. Playboy Casanova. I wonder just how many women he has kissed… Or been with… intimately. Ugh! Why am I thinking about these things?! (Grabs the sides of her head and shakes it like she is trying to shake off those thoughts.) I am so not a pure maiden anymore. To have thoughts about him like that right now?! Not that it is any better when I am dreaming about it. Though I can't deny, I certainly enjoy those dreams. I mean it is Ren that I am dreaming about, so of course I would enjoy them. Especially since I am pretty sure that I love him as well. And if I love him, then what he is saying is a good thing. A very good thing. But I still feel scared. What he leaves me? I don't know if I can survive a heartbreak if it is coming from Ren. That baka was hard enough to get over and I know now that was just a school girl crush. I wasn't actually in love with him. But Ren… If I were to lose Ren, the one I am truly in love with, I don't know if I would ever recover. But it hurts to see him with other women, though I have to question his taste a little bit after he dated Megami. What does that say about me if he likes that kind of girl? Well, I am definitely not like her, so it shouldn't be an issue. Ultimately, is it worse to love him and open myself up for pain and heartbreak, or is it worse to shut myself up and watch him find another woman, get married, and have a family with her? No! Ren please don't go with anyone else! I can't bear the thought of another woman setting her sights on him. Bearing his children. Cooking for him. Living every day with him. I want to be the one to do that. Even though I feel I don't deserve him, I feel like no one should be there except for me. I want to stand beside him. Oh, and thought of our children! They would be perfect, just like him. Oh wait, if he is father's son and he is Corn, does that mean his hair is actually blond and his eyes are actually green? Or did they change naturally? Hmmm…. So what would our children look like? (At some point during her musings, Kyoko had gotten hold of Ren's hand and was drawing on it absent-mindedly with her fingers.) If he is actually blond haired and green eyed, I hope they have his colorings. And his perfect face. Kids with those cheekbones would be gorgeous. I mean, look how beautiful Ren was when I knew him as Corn. And when he flipped through the air to make me think he was flying! He was so sweet. He still is very sweet. He would always take care of me more than he should, and he would help me whenever I needed help. Like the time he helped me create Natsu. (Kyoko giggles.) I never thought I'd see the day when he would walk like that! Though considering who his mother is, I suppose that is who he was using as inspiration. Oh my, what is Father going to think of all this! Would he be ok with me loving his son? He is an oya-baka after all. He probably doesn't think anyone is good enough for his son. Oh Kami! I had totally forgotten! Ren saw me act out Kuon! And I insulted him as himself! Oh, this is confusing. But he did look at me kindly when I did it. And then he gave me that look. The one I have never been able to figure out. But wait, he had that look when I he said he loved me. Does that mean that is his loving look? But he has given me that look for a very long time. Does that mean he has loved me for a long time? Wait a second, just how long has he loved me?! (Kyoko's eyes are wide with shock.) It was after he talked with me as Bo that he started doing that. So does this mean… I was the high school girl?! Oh poor Ren! If that is the case, if have been blind for nearly 8 years! Is that why he distanced himself when I started dating Hikaru? Poor Ren! I don't deserve his love to have been so clueless. But I have loved him for a long time as well. I just wouldn't admit it. Me and my stubborn heart! It's partially that baka, Sho's, fault, but mostly mine. Wait, so if he loves me, and I love him, I should just tell him. Because I really do. I love Ren, Corn, Kuon, and any other facet of him there is. I love him." Kyoko looked up to speak and then stopped. She was looking at a very…. What's the word? Frozen. Yes, a very frozen Tsuruga Ren.

She waved her hand in front of his face, confused. That seemed to snap him out of it. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"You really think all that about me?" Ren asked, amazed that she could think all of that in such a short time span.

"What do you mean?"

"You were thinking out loud…"

Kyoko's eyes got wide and her face became bright red. She had said all that out loud!? She buried her face in her hands, forgetting that she still had one of Ren's in her own. Ren laughed happily. He took his hand from her grasp, and pulled her hands from her face. He chuckled as she looked up at him embarrassed.

"Well? Are you going to give me a proper answer?"

Kyoko nodded

"I love you too, Ren."

Ren grinned, stood up, pulled her out her chair, held her close, and then kissed her like he had been wanting to for 8 years. Kyoko was surprised at first, but she relaxed and kissed him back. For a few moments, they were lost to everything around them. Until a phone rang. They both jumped and Kyoko pulled away to go grab her phone.

"Hai? Oh, yes. Mhmm? Tomorrow morning at 9. Got it. Arigatou."

Ren looked at Kyoko as she walked back to him.

"That was my manager. She said that the President wants to see us both in his office at 9 in the morning. She told me to tell you not to worry about your schedule, as Yashiro already knows." Ren nodded. It probably had something to do with that headline they had seen earlier.

Ren laced his fingers through hers and held her close.

"So, does this mean we are dating now?" Ren asked cockily.

Kyoko blushed at the comment. She nodded softly.

"If that's what you want as well." Kyoko said softly, gazing into his eyes.

"You have no idea how much I want it. Well, maybe you do, since, in your musings, you figured out how long I have been waiting for you." Ren teased as he poked her in the side.

Kyoko wiggled in his grasp as he continued to poke her side, which was extremely ticklish.

"I still can't believe I said all that outloud." Kyoko blushed. "Kami, I'm so embarrassed!"

Ren laughed. He put his forehead against hers.

"I love you."

Kyoko smiled sweetly.

"I love you too."

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter. Crazy weekend. Plus I wanted to make sure I got this one right. There were so many details in Kyoko's thought process. Hope everyone loves it! Again, so grateful for all the reviews I have been getting! Next chapter will have some complications thrown in as we bring the issue of Megami back into focus. Until next time!


End file.
